Of Slaves and Rulers
by Siren-Kaiba
Summary: This is a little fic I thought up with a nice twist on the Rockman series. Definate OOC-ness and WARNING! Yup that's right YAOI! Might even be some lemon later. Hope you enjoy! ForteRock(Rokku), X(Xavier)Zero(Rei)
1. Default Chapter

I groaned slightly, eyes fluttering open. I glanced around, noting the cool morning breeze that ruffled my raven black hair. I sighed, wincing partially as a cage bar dug into my spine. I moved from the sides of the cage and lay in the middle. I sighed again letting my mind wander over the events of the past few days. Not more than two days ago my family and me were preparing for my brother's wedding. But that changed yesterday when our village was ransacked and burnt to the ground.  
  
Rokku sighed for the third time in a row as he raised his head and looked around. He was captured yesterday in the village of Lightopia and is currently traveling with a pack of nomadic slave traders. He was going to be sold today, for what work he did not know, but he did know he wasn't going to like it.  
'Man, how did I get myself into this.?' He thought to himself. ' The other day I was running around setting up my brother's wedding and trying to find MY future husb.WIFE. I always get that messed up, oh well. God now I'm gonna get a 'Master'.' He thought with a scowl. ' Man I'm gonna have to do whatever they say NO MATTER WHAT IT IS. Blegh.' He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. In his head, though, he added one more though.  
  
'Master my ASS.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@*^-^*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young man with shoulder length light purple hair and deep purple streaks forming a W under his chin stepped out of his carriage and regarded the scene before him in disgust. Forte was standing amidst about a dozen others waiting for the events to begin. He sighed inwardly and turned his attention to the man exiting from the carriage behind him.  
"Are you really going to make me do this Father?" He asked nonchalantly.  
The elder man with grayish-white hair sticking rather wildly from the sides of his head walked beside his son. "Why of course, dear son." He smirked evilly. "I never go back on my word." With that he walked forward and took a seat among the crowd. Forte sighed, yet again, and took a seat next to his father.  
"Father, I hardly find this necessary."  
"Now Forte, I have made a decision and I will stick to it. And this is how things have always been. Even after your little 'revelation." His said with distaste in his voice.  
Forte smirked. "What you mean my revealing of the fact I'm GAY?"  
Wily scowled. "Yes, I suppose that was it. This is just my insurance that when you take over my spot as ruler you'll have no sort of frustrations that could keep your mind off the things at hand."  
Forte sighed exasperated. "Whatever."  
Just then the musicians of the slave traders started up the beginning melodies, signaling the start of the show.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the annual slave trader's auction!!! Today's special. Male Sex Slaves!!!! First we start off with---" The man blared on but Rokku could no longer hear it, the words just continued in his head like an unbroken chain, 'Today's special Male Sex Slaves!!!!' Rokku could not handle the information he was just gifted with. His moth went dry and his head felt light and he repeated the words with a seemingly unsure awareness. "Male sex slaves.?"  
But before his mind could receive any conclusion he was being dragged up the stairs to the stage of the auction floor. He starred upon the faces before him with a shocked horror.  
  
Forte watched the auction with mock interest. " Must I really do this?" He asked his father in his nonchalant tone once again.  
Wily sneered. " Why of course, insolent fool."  
Forte sighed inwardly, but then something caught his eye.  
" Ah, the final piece of meat." Wily sneered again. " Interesting, but I highly doubt you'll take anymore interest in him than the others."  
Forte watched as there was an uproar of bids from the crowd and then the boy's eyes caught his own. Forte's eyes widened, the depths of this unknown boy's eyes were unimaginable. The boy and Forte stayed with eyes locked for quite awhile until a smile slowly spread across Forte's lips. Rokku began to slowly blink at the kind expression and a red hue tinted his ivory white skin.  
Wily watched without interest as his son stood amidst the crowd of bidders and watched with interest.  
"100,000 Gil." Forte called.  
The crowd immediately went silent. Those who had just bid sat down quickly, and those about to bid made no sudden movements.  
"A-alright," The auctioneer started. "Alright. 100,000 Gil to our. generous ruler's son. Going once. Going twice. SOLD!!! Please come up and present your money and receive you slave." Forte walked into the center isle and walked up to the stage, his black leather coat flowing around his body as he walked all the way. Rokku watched as the older boy handed a bag, more than likely filled to the brim with gold, to the auctioneer who quickly snatched it up. The boy then came up to Rokku and watched as the look on Rokku's face turned to pure hatred. This look seemed to cause the elder boy to flinch. At that point in time an old man with gray hair sticking wildly from the sides appeared behind Forte.  
" Come now Forte, lets return home and you can see if your little 'toy' works properly." The old man smirked evilly. Rokku felt a chill crawl up his spine at the facial gesture. The look on, the now identified, Forte's face slipped to a cold and unemotional one. Rokku felt a chill wash over his entire body at the sudden change.  
"Yes, Father." Forte answered, his voice monotone. In that moment Rokku thought that Forte looked much older than how he first thought him to be. This brought up a question in Rokku's mind but he quickly shoved it to the back of his mind. Just then he felt a sharp yank from the other end of the shackle that was chained around his throat. He watched as the guard that was originally holding the chain handed it to Forte. Rokku waited for another yank but none ever came, just a simple and gentle tug. Rokku blinked at the gesture and decided to move when he felt it again. He watched as Forte seemed to smile at this and Rokku fought the warmth behind his cheeks from showing outwardly.  
"Come on, come on. Places to go Kingdoms to conquer!" The old man cackled. Forte cringed at this, but like at the other expressions he showed, this one quickly slipped behind an emotionless mask. Rokku frowned slightly at this, but quickly pushed it away as he was lead to a black carriage adorned in deep purple velvet. Soon enough, though, he was situated by the window as the carriage began its fast paced trek to Rokku's new home.  
  
'Well won't this be FUN.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@*^-^*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Notice: Please Read!

**Hello peoples!** I know its been awhile but I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be moving this story to I'll probably be moving all my stories there, actually. I thank you for all your reviews and I enjoyed reading some of them. Though, I did happen to find one that caught my attention.

First, I would like to say thank you for reviewing, moonymonster. I overviewed your comments and I would like to thank you for your constructive criticism. I would like to bring a few things to mind, though. When I did this story I was writting in a hurried manner, at the time I had no computer at home and the only time I had access to one was at school. I was quite young aswell so my knowledge of quotation was limited. It still is to a point since my obssessive compulsive disorder inhibits my learning ability, but I am quickly working around that. I will be making the neccessary changes to the story and reloading it onto aff soon. I hope you decide to follow it there since your reviews are... thought provoking.

Now, I refuse to change the names of the characters. I know very well what their names are, but I chose to gift them with the names I did for a purpose. It adds a feel to the story. A sense of it being different yet still holding it's familiar qualities.

I know it sounds like I'm harping on this but, I just wanted you to know how I felt. I don't want to lose you as a reader, and I am granting your wish of having it fixed, but your review deffinately caught my interest. So, if you're reading this, I cordially invite you to read the revamped version of my story at , that goes for all the rest of you too. My pen name there is **Seirin of the Desert**.

**LOVE TO ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry the site is adultfanfiction . net! like i said my pen name is seirin of the desert. ENJOY!XD 


End file.
